


SkekSil's Bad Time

by dondena



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: AU. The Chamberlain did some business with a strange alien and its family at one time that visited Thra to check it out, and the alien is now back for revenge against him.
Kudos: 3





	SkekSil's Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever really wish rape on anyone. As this contains that sensitive subject.

For such a long time, SkekSil the Chamberlain had been able to do what he wanted because he was the Emperor’s right hand counselor and second in command. Sil was a master manipulator. He knew how to bend the rules and lies to get what he wanted. He secretly wanted all the power for himself, to one day be Emperor himself. 

It had been about 500 plus trine since the Skeksis had seized control of the castle of the Crystal, which was their world’s, Thra’s, heart and source of power. 

The Skeksis were in league with Gelflings and Podlings both to help out in alliance. Gelflings served as assistants and guards around the castle. Podlings were more of the food servers and servants of more domestic duties. 

There were only sixteen Skeksis living. Two preferred to live outside the castle. SkekMal the Hunter. He loved to hunt out in nature. He was just too aggressive to live the pampered life. He stayed plenty active out there. SkekSa was the other one. She lived on the open seas a lot. She was the Mariner. 

Most of the other Skeksis all lived pampered lives there in the castle, but would go out on missions from time to time to different Gelfling villages. 

Chamberlain had been spreading lies around about others in the castle for too long. His most hated rivals among his own kind were the military type ones: SkekVar the General and the SkekUng the Warrior. The Conqueror and General were off on one of many conquests right now. 

The Skeksis were more like in a young and middle age right now. They still had a good amount of energy.  
…………….

Some aliens from a nearby planet that had come once before to deal with the Skeksis in business matters, one of them was back. He was called a Vernack. He was a lot like a giant Grunack, but smarter and much stronger. 

This one, he had done matters with the Chamberlain once before and had betrayed him. He had been tracking him down ever since. It had been a few short trines ago. He aimed to get some revenge on that schemer and backstabber! 

He made his way to the castle. His ship had landed in the lowlands, near to the castle, but hidden in the woods.  
……………

Chamberlain and the Scroll Keeper were going to go up to Ha’rar to go do a tithing ceremony and party. 

They had just departed in a carriage with Gelfling guards on landstriders accompanying them. 

The Vernack was just making his way up the bridge as the carriage departed. He got under the bridge to not be seen until he wanted to be. He assumed the Chamberlain would be here even though some others were leaving. He continued up the bridge. 

When he reached the entrance, two Gelfling guards put some spears in his way. 

“State your business, stranger.” a dark haired male said to the left. 

“I have business with SkekSil here. Let me pass, or you will regret it.” the Vernack demanded. 

“We protect the lords of the Crystal. You shall not pass unless you state your business.” the blonde one on the right said. 

“I warned you! It’s none of your business!” the Vernack exclaimed and he began to shove them away as if they were nothing. 

Other guards tried to defend the castle, but they all ended up being knocked aside. 

When he encountered a female guard, he was going to attack her too. “Where is SkekSil? Take me to him, now!” he ordered. “You see what I did to your friends. Don’t be a fool.” the Vernack warned her. 

“SkekSil is away at the moment, but you can talk to the Emperor. He knows more. Come, I’ll take you to him.” she said. 

The Vernack just wanted Sil, not any of the others. She was nervous about this, but she knew she had no choice. When other Gelfling questioned her who this was, she made sure they got out of the way on the way to the throne room. 

The other Skeksis still in the castle were in the throne room except for the Scientist, who was busy in his lab experimenting again. 

The female went in first. “My Lords.” The Skeksis turned to her. 

“What do you want, Gelfling?” the Ritual Master demanded. 

“My Lords, forgive me, but there is a visitor here to see you.” she said and he came forward. 

The Skeksis were all surprised that this creature had gotten past their guards. 

“Who are you, stranger?” the Emperor demanded. “What do you want here?” 

“I want SkekSil only. None of you! Now, where is he?! I will not leave until I see him.” the Vernack exclaimed. 

“What do you want from the Chamberlain?” SkekUng asked. 

“That’s my business only.” 

“You will tell us, or else!” Ung demanded. 

“My Lord, I wouldn’t...” the Gelfling stated. 

“Stay out of this, Gelfling. Go back to your post.” the Slave Master ordered. 

She bowed and ran back elsewhere. She had fallen comrades to attend to. She had make sure they were alright. 

“Either you state your business, or you don’t see him.” the Emperor declared. “Warrior, seize him!” 

SkekUng went to try to subdue the Vernack, but he was just as easily knocked aside and was thrown onto the floor. 

Ung was in shock at this thing’s strength. 

“You were warned. Now, where is SkekSil?! I won’t ask again.” the Vernack demanded angrily. “Don’t think about attacking me again. I could take all of you just as well as this one.” 

SkekZok went to the Emperor and talked in a low voice to him. “We better do as he says. Giving him the Chamberlain is a small price to pay to just keep us all alive, sire.” he advised. 

“Very well.” he replied lowly, then spoke to the Vernack. “Creature, SkekSil is away right now, but he will be back in a couple days. We can let you be our guest in a bedroom until he returns. That’s the best we can offer.” 

“Yes. I will not leave until I see him.” the Vernack replied. 

“Take him to an empty guest chamber.” the Emperor ordered. 

“Very well, Sire. This way.” the Collector said. He began to lead the Vernack to the room. 

The Vernack followed SkekLach to an empty room and went in to make himself at home until he saw his betrayer. 

The others were wary of giving this creature their housing, but they didn’t have a choice.  
…………….. 

A couple days later, the Chamberlain and Scroll Keeper returned to the castle as promised. 

When they both reached the throne room to give their reports to the Emperor, the other Skeksis looked at them with worried looks. 

“We have returned from Ha’rar, my Emperor...” Sil said, but then saw the leader’s look. 

“There is someone here to see you, Chamberlain. Perhaps you know him. He won’t leave without seeing you. He is currently in one of the guest chambers.” So declared. 

“Who is it?” Sil asked. 

“We don’t know. He wouldn’t tell us.” Ekt stated. 

“You are to go to him immediately.” So ordered. 

“Okay. I give report later.” Sil said. 

“This way.” Lach said and led him to the one chamber. 

Chamberlain wondered who would want to exclusively want to see him only. He always did like attention to himself. 

Lach knocked on the door. “He’s here, Creature.” 

The door opened and an eye looked out. “It is him indeed.” the voice hissed. 

Sil’s eyes widened when he heard that voice and the door opened. It was someone he thought he would never see again. 

Lach stood out of the way as the Vernack reached out and took Sil’s right arm and pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut hard behind him. Lach was shocked at how fast it had happened. 

In the room, Sil got his arm out of the Vernack’s grip and backed away. 

“I never thought to see you again. Thought you were dead.” Sil exclaimed. 

“You and I have serious business, traitor! You caused me tremendous grief from my people for taking the downfall of a murder I didn’t commit! The death of my father! And I aim to pay you back for it!” the Vernack exclaimed angrily. 

“I have nothing to give!” Sil replied. 

“Oh, but you do, you lying backstabber!” the Vernack declared. 

Sil knew he had to get to the door and get out of here. How could the Emperor and his clan let him be subjected to this? 

The Vernack kept on making sure to block Sil’s only chance of escape. 

Chamberlain kept circling and keeping his enemy at a distance. He tried to get toward the door. “Just stay away from me!” he ordered. 

“You have such a nice, juicy body underneath those robes of yours. I demand payment from your body, SkekSil. It will be the only reason for not killing you instead.” Vernack stated. 

“NO!” Sil yelled. 

“Oh, but you will. You are mine.” 

“No, not belong to anyone!” 

The Vernack began to advance on Sil. He kept on backing up. 

Sil hissed at him and got his talons ready to fight, but knew he was facing a strong opponent. 

The Vernack rushed him. Sil tried to run instead, but the Vernack slammed into his side and grabbed his left arm. Sil tried to get him to let go, but he jerked on his arm and knocked him to the ground. 

The Chamberlain cried out as he hit the floor. He gasped and screamed, looking up at his attacker. 

“Now you’re mine to do with as I please.” the Vernack growled at him. 

Sil gulped. “Not hurt Chamberlain, please.” he begged. 

“Hurt you? You deserve everything I do to you, traitor!” the Vernack declared. 

Sil watched as his attacker now stood over him. He panted hard. His heart was hammering in his ears he was so scared. He watched as the Vernack put a taloned foot onto his belly. 

“What… what you going to do?” Sil asked nervously. 

“You’ll see. Now don’t move.” the Vernack replied. He took out a vial of liquid and a cloth rag. He poured some of the liquid onto the rag. 

Sil silently questioned what he was doing. His hands were out to the sides in a surrender way. He didn’t move, as he knew the Vernack would harm him more if he tried to struggle. He could feel the power of his foot on his belly. 

The Vernack put the vial away, but now held the cloth out in his hand. “First, I need you to smell this scent and see how it smells first.” he said, as he leaned down with it. 

“What that have to do with anything?” Sil snapped. 

“Do it!” he ordered as his claws came out on his foot. His other claws came out too. 

Sil gulped. The Vernack lowered the cloth to his nose so he could smell it. But then, before he got a whiff, the Vernack forced the cloth over his nose. That forced another struggle out of him. Sil tried to get the cloth off his nose. He used his hands, but the Vernack dug his claws into his belly and pulled his hands away in a double grasp as Sil breathed in the scent on the rag. He tried to scream for help. 

But it didn’t take long for the effect of the drug on the rag to affect the Chamberlain. It made his vision start to blur. He whimpered in fear and defeat as he was beginning to black out. Soon, he stopped struggling. He was out. 

The Vernack couldn’t wait to do what he wanted with this Skeksis. He stood back and was ready to do his work of payback.  
…………..

A little while later, Sil woke up and found himself on the bed, but he was tied down on the bed. His legs had been spread apart that he could feel. There were ropes on his wrists as well and they were tied out far to the posts. 

“Hmm. What happened?” Sil whimpered weakly. 

“Good. You’re awake. Now the fun can really begin.” the Vernack sneered. 

“You! What you want?! What going to do?” Sil demanded. He began to panic. 

“You are going to pay for what you did to my father.” the Vernack exclaimed. “No getting out of it.” 

Sil pulled at the binds on his limbs. A chill went down his spine. 

The Vernack climbed onto the bed on his knees. He got close to Sil’s middle body. 

“Get away from me!” Sil yelled. He squirmed in fear. 

The Vernack knew Sil was scared, and that would work to his advantage. He had warned the others to stay out or else. The rooms were sound proof anyway. 

The alien creature loomed over Sil’s middle. He began to reach toward Sil’s white robes on his front. 

“No! Not touch!” Sil screamed. 

The Vernack touched his white robes and he saw the little glimpse of some grayish skin underneath. With the two sides in his hands, with one mighty pull, he tore Sil’s white robe in half. 

Sil screamed as his robes were torn open. “Stop! Stop please! Not do this, please!” But the Vernack was unmoved by Sil’s pleas. 

The Vernack began deliberately putting his hands on Sil’s bare stomach. 

“A little rough, but smooth too.” Vernack said. Then he looked up. He saw the breasts on the upper belly. His left hand began to reach upward. 

“No! Stop touching me!” Sil whined. His breathing was heavy in panic. 

The Vernack felt the breasts and squeezed them. “If only these could be useful. And they could perhaps.” he declared. “But then, there’s the same stuff in your body elsewhere. Some milk I’m after.” 

“Milk? I have no milk!” Sil exclaimed angrily. 

“Oh, but you do.” Vernack stated. His other hand began to stroke Sil’s lower stomach and began to reach even lower. 

Sil didn’t like where that hand was headed. He started to really squirm. He tried to close his legs, but couldn’t. 

Vernack continued to reach and he tore open more of Sil’s robing to get to where he was wanting. He reached Sil’s nether region and began to explore down there. 

“Agh! Stop! Stop please!” Sil pleaded desperately. 

The Vernack ignored his pleas and went down deeper. He found the entrance and he began to reach inside. “Oh, nice and warm in there.” he mocked Sil. 

Sil tried to fight to get loose. There was little he could do to protect himself with being tied down like this. His enemy continued to touch him. The fingers going inside him hurt. It hurt terribly. He clenched his legs, but he couldn’t close them. 

Vernack soon found his three penises. He began to stroke them. He also felt around them too and could also feel separate holes inside him too. But he went on stroking Sil’s members instead. 

Sil’s heart was pumping rapidly in his chest as the feeling of what was happening was making his breathing pick up too. He panted hard. He was almost finding it hard to breathe. Tears came to his eyes. 

“Stop please! Chamberlain sorry!” Sil cried. 

The Vernack looked at him for a moment. “I see my punishment is working.” he smiled smugly. He was reducing his betrayer to tears. But he continued to touch and play inside him. 

Sil’s body was betraying him no matter what he was doing to deny it, but his attacker was arousing his senses too. His members soon emerged from his body, erect and ready for action. 

“Now, you will give me the milk I desire.” Vernack declared. He continued to stroke the members. 

Sil couldn’t help it that the stroking and pulling was doing its job, whether he liked it or not. 

Soon, he was thrusting to the feeling of it all and soon, semen was being ejaculated. 

“Ah! The milk!” Vernack exclaimed and he pulled out a collection device and he covered one Sil’s members with it. He continued to stroke Sil to make sure he gave him a good amount of the semen. 

After Sil was done being forced to ejaculate, he panted hard. He was a mess, with semen all over him and the bed. Tears were still in his eyes. Then he felt the covering on his member being pulled off. 

“Thank you ever so much, SkekSil. This milk will be very valuable in research.” Vernack stated. He held up the container that Sil’s semen was now contained in. 

“Please, what more could want? Please let SkekSil go.” Sil pleaded, exhausted. His body was just limp. 

“And perhaps, maybe a bit of blood too.” 

Sil’s eyes snapped open. “NO!” 

The Vernack now took out a knife. “And that belly is perfect for it.” 

Sil struggled to protect his belly from his enemy. “You got milk! Leave SkekSil alone!” he cried out in terror. “NO, please!” 

“Nope, the debt you owe me also involves some blood too.” Vernack stated. He aimed the knife, but Sil kept on squirming. 

Vernack got angry again and he immediately slammed his fist hard into SkekSil’s stomach. 

Sil cried out in pain, but he felt the rising nausea more from the blow. He stopped moving to catch his breath, as he was winded badly. His eyes closed tightly. 

The Vernack could now aim the knife. But then, he got another idea. He knew the Skeksis would be screaming loud and he thought to muffle it. “I think there is one more little thing to add before I get your blood.” he said. 

Sil was still panting hard as the Vernack took out some more rope. He eyed it. What more could he use it for to tie him with? He had all his limbs tied down. 

It was when the Vernack started coming at his face with it that he suddenly knew what he was going to do. “NO! Leave me alone!” Sil screamed. 

The Vernack acted fast and grabbed Sil’s beak. He had muffled screaming. He tried to get his mouth out of his grasp, but working fast, he got the rope around Sil’s mouth. He tied it tight so he couldn’t even open his mouth. Sil was looking up at him in anger and fear. 

“Now, for the fun to begin.” Vernack smiled smugly. 

He went back to near Sil’s middle and held the knife ready. He put it to the far side of Sil’s belly and he began to drag it slowly across the skin. 

Sil felt it and he began to scream once again, being muffled though. Blood appeared at the surface right away. It began to leak from the wound. 

The Vernack couldn’t have been more pleased. He got out another vial and pushed on a section of the wound when he was done and collected some of the blood. He put his knife away. Sil winced and whimpered. 

“Thank you so much, SkekSil for the bodily fluid. This completes your payment in full.” Vernack smiled as he held up two different vials. One with blood, the other with the semen. 

Sil opened his eyes, panting. He knew he now had a massive wound that would need treatment. 

The Vernack then got off the bed. “I shall take my leave now. But you better think about your actions before you cross a line like that again. You got that?!” he demanded with his claws. 

Chamberlain nodded quickly, letting a tear fall. He was in incredible pain. 

The Vernack was leaving Sil in a bloody and sticky mess. He now opened the door. “Have fun.” He left with a smile. 

Skeksis out in the hall stayed out of the way as they let the Vernack through. 

“He’s all yours now.” the Vernack said. 

“Are you done with him?” the Emperor demanded. 

“Yes. He has paid his debt to me in full, Emperor. I will now be on my way.” the Vernack stated and went on his way. 

The other Skeksis then went into the room to see what had become of the Chamberlain. What greeted them was something they had not expected to see. 

Sil was tied down and his robes were torn open and his stomach was a bloody mess. His mouth was also tied shut. He had managed to use what dignity he had left to make sure his members were back inside him, and there was a liquid on him that had faded from the semen. It was just sticky. 

“I never thought to see this of the Chamberlain.” the Ritual Master declared. 

“Go fetch the Scientist.” the Emperor ordered. 

“Yes, Sire.” Ung replied. He went and got SkekTek out of the lab at his reluctance. He brought some bandages and stitches from what he was told about what had happened. 

Tek never thought he would see Sil like this either when he got to the room to see what Ung had spoken of. He had been unaware of what was going on. 

The rope on his mouth was untied. Some bandages were used to soak up the blood, and stop the flow of blood with the pressure that was applied. 

Sil tried so hard to breathe. He was feeling lightheaded. 

“Keep pressure on the wounds.” Tek ordered. 

Zok was asked to keep the pressure with one half while he began to sew up the wound on one side first. He hated Sil, and yet, here he was helping to save his life. 

“The Chamberlain must not die.” the Emperor decreed. 

The wound required so many stitches to stifle the bleeding. Sil had hated the feeling of the needle going into his tender belly flesh every time, but the wound was closed up. 

Eventually, he was released from the ropes binding his limbs. With some help, and raising his hips with his legs, some bandages were wrapped over the wound around his waist and through his spikes. 

“You’re not moving from that bed, SkekSil. You need to let the wound settle for awhile, but get up soon.” Tek stated. “And don’t move too hard or you could tear the stitches.” 

“I not want to stay in here!” Sil replied angrily. 

“You will do as told, Chamberlain.” SkekSo ordered. 

“Hmm. Yes.” Sil answered reluctantly. 

This chamber was now tainted with something horrifying to Sil. It took a lot to scare him and he was now petrified. But he tried not to show it. But he couldn’t hide his pain. To the others, it would be obvious he was in pain from the size of the wound. It had been deep in the skin, but not so deep that he would have been gutted. 

Chamberlain sat up in the bed and looked down at the bandages covering his belly now. He could feel the wound throbbing. He winced. 

“What did he do to you?” Ekt asked. 

“Not want talk about it.” Sil whimpered. He turned his head away, trying to hold in his sadness. He couldn’t believe that had been done to him. Then he turned to the others. 

“How could you let that evil creature do that to Chamberlain?!” he exclaimed. 

“We had no choice. It was either he takes us all out, or we give him what he wants and it was a small price to pay for it.” Ung declared. 

“Just rest, SkekSil.” So ordered. “Everyone out.” 

The rest had been in shock to see him like that, but saw that he was going to pull through. Though some did now share a giggle at what had happened to him, since he often made them a laughing stock instead. 

Sil didn’t want to be alone for once, but they left him. He knew he couldn’t move right this moment, but he would want to get out of here soon. He wanted his own room. But at the moment, he was in too much pain to move. 

Tek soon came back in to tell him something. “When it is right for you to get up and move, I’ll give you some of my best medicine to help with the pain. Sleep first, then we’ll see about letting you out of here.” he said. 

Sil just whimpered. “Want medicine… now.” he winced. 

“In time.” Tek replied. 

Tek left him alone again. 

From all the screaming that he had done, his throat was pretty irritated too. He knew he would have to be off his feet for a little while. He was growing tired after all the excitement and fear. He soon fell asleep.  
…………..

Hours later, Sil stirred again. When he came to, he saw that he was not in his own bed chamber. And when he tried to get up, he felt the pain in his belly. Pulling the blanket down, he saw the bandages on his belly. His robes were still badly damaged. They would need repairs. 

He wanted his own room. Very carefully moving his body on his back to the edge of the bed, he held his belly as he stood up for the first time since the incident. Pain just erupted from the wounds. Sil whimpered in pain. 

Using the wall to help him stay up, he made his way to his own room. 

On the way there, he saw the Ritual Master on his way to see him. “Chamberlain, you should still be in bed.” he said in what seemed like concern. 

“On way to bed. My bed.” Sil whined. He kept on stepping. “Need medicine, bad!” 

Zok would figure that. “You’ll need major repairs on those robes too.” 

Sil ignored him, but he knew that too. He just wanted to get to his room. 

He soon made it to his room. He pulled the blankets back. He pulled off some of his heavier robes and all he had left was the bed gown, which was torn up good too. 

Zok had gone to go get Tek, who also brought in the medicine that was desperately needed for some pain management. 

“You shouldn’t have made that struggle by yourself, Chamberlain. You could have torn your stitches.” Tek stated. 

“Wanted own room. I was careful.” Sil replied. 

Tek went on to take a look that he hadn’t torn his stitches open. They were fine. “Good, at least they aren’t torn open. Here. This is the medicine that I said I would give after you had had some rest.” He handed Sil some herbs. 

The Chamberlain gobbled them up, if a bit with disgust. He was also given some much needed water to help soothe his irritated throat. 

“You’ll heal in time.” Tek said. 

“I know. But not want wounds.” Sil complained. 

“None of us do. But consider yourself lucky that the creature didn’t kill you for whatever reasons he had for doing it.” Zok declared. 

“Is he really gone?” Sil asked. 

“He’s gone. We looked all over for him to make sure he wasn’t in the castle. The Gelflings at the gate saw him leave and go toward the lowlands.” Zok explained. 

At least the Vernack was gone. 

Sil now needed to concentrate on healing from the disgrace that the Vernack had done to him. Not only the wound on his belly, but the one part the others didn’t know about; that he had been raped. But on that part that the Vernack had taken, what use would it be used for? He didn’t want to think about it. 

The Chamberlain now had some PTSD to deal with as well. It had been too scary, even for him.


End file.
